Path of the OverLord
by Asura435
Summary: What if Pain never revived the people of Konoha? Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not Hinata centric
1. Chapter 1

The world silent, like it was morning the destruction of a once vibrant city. Konoha had become a city of the dead, its land cleared of all and its inhabitants slaughtered that not even their corpses remained.

Barely any citizen had survived because of luck as they had been at the edge of Konoha when Pain attacked and through the Hokage's effort.

At the moment the fight had come to an end and Uzumaki Naruto had achieved victory but it was not something to celebrate as the cost had been too high.

"You have killed my master, my friends, and my teacher and taken the lives my people, I will never forgive you." Naruto muttered with clenched teeth as strands of the Kyuubi's chakra mixed with his sage mode, giving him a feral look

"I do not care about your forgiveness child as you are nothing more than a pawn in this game of life. You lack ability to lead and now you feel the pain. You said you will find the path of peace and end the cycle of hatred but tell me what you feel." Nagato asked as he was immobilized in his seat watching Naruto with inquisitive eyes while Konan stood behind him

Naruto quivered at his words but was not led into confusion as his rage had risen to the forefront.

"I lack the ability but I will learn just like I learned everything else. I will not forgive you but it does mean I hate you. It was the circumstance that brought us to this stage and the people who commit evil without any restraint. You cannot be forgiven as you have already done too much and you can not be allowed to live in the name of fairness, this is my path. I will erase all evil in this world so that none will suffer like us and become like you." Naruto replied as his words affected his soul more than he could have ever understood, the cruel reality had started to affect the pure soul to change into something he could have never imagined

"Hahaha, cough, cough" Nagato laughed at his words like a maniac and coughed out black blood while Konan comforted him as she saw him with sad expression, she had already known that it was his end.

"Much better Naruto, now you can actually be someone that can affect this cruel world. I have suffered but I understand that it blinded me to make mistakes so I can only saw don't be like me and take these eyes or destroy them. The Rinnegan cannot be allowed to land in enemy hands, which means Madara Uchiha. I will leave Konan to you, please allow her refuge and she will guide you to the secrets of the Uzumaki clan." Nagato muttered in a tired tone, he wanted to say so much more but life was disappearing quickly and he could see Yahiko calling out to him.

Nagato starched out his hands towards Yahiko and his parents, his soul left the mortal shell and flew towards its final destination.

Naruto felt something pass him by and saw Nagato slump with a smile on his face, he didn't know what to do now. He had nowhere to release to his anger, being kind and stopping from just taking the easy way out was proving to be too frustrating.

"AHHH" Naruto screamed as he punched the wall behind, causing a massive explosion from the force and speed of the strike that cleared miles of the forest.

"Will you allow me to mourn my friend?" Konan questioned in a neutral tone that hid her pain as she picked Nagato delicately

"Bury him in this area, don't go back and give me the eyes." Naruto replied as he extended his hand and received the Rinnegan

He watched Konan go deeper into the forest and decided to go back to Konoha.

'I wish everyone could be revived. I wish all this was a bad dream. Master, how did you live through this pain. It hurts so much. I feel like my heart is going to be ripped apart. I feel that even breathing is difficult. Tell me that time will heal this wound.' Naruto thought as he jogged back at a slow pace as he wished to clear his mind, the emotional pain making him losing his footing and causing him to fall to the ground face first.

Naruto stood up as he touched his eyes, he could feel tears from his eyes and they didn't seem to stop.

"It hurts so much. Why did this have to happen?" Naruto muttered as he swallowed the lump in this throat and decided to just move on to his location, the people needed him and hear the news of victory.

* * *

The news was delivered but there was no one left to celebrate, only about 1% of the citizens survived and the shinobi had all been killed except a few.

Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Team Gai, Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuga had been the lucky ones to survive while the rest had been killed by the attack by Pain. There internal organs crushed even after being protected by Katsuyu.

The atmosphere was bleak and the people could only mourn in silence or even more. Sakura was the only healer left and she did her best to heal the people while Tsunade had been put into a come from the stress and overuse of chakra.

Naruto looked down on the crater that was Konoha where the remaining survivors were present and was lost in his thoughts when he felt someone arrive.

"What happened? Is my daughter safe?" Hiashi questioned as he looked at the remains of his beloved village

"Hinata is alive but the rest of your clan is dead that was present inside the village." Naruto replied as Hiashi hurried off without a word along with Hanabi who showed clear emotions for the first time in a long time

'Pain, pain everywhere. Can I really end it all? I wonder why I was not informed, who made it so?' Naruto questioned as he looked round while his eyes changed, nature energy flowed through him and combined with his chakra.

His senses grew to exceptional levels and he could see all life within 100's of miles, and he saw what he had expected.

'Root, Sai's old home. Just like I expected it was Danzo, no losses among his subordinates. My path is looking to be much better than what I believed before. If Grandpa Hiruzen had killed Danzo then this would have never happened.' Naruto thought as he started walking heading for his targets, it was time to clean his house.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. This was one of the things i wanted to write. I want to ask if anyone can recommend something similar which does not have Naruto becoming the Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

Life was never cozy and warm all the time as there a times it makes you experience the pits of darkness. A man that never wished to kill anymore can be forced to become a murder for the sake of his goals as humans only understood fear and the absolute authority of a superior being or thoughts of rebellion and resistance will come forth to cause chaos.

Naruto could see the Root ninja's in motion and from his observation they might be moving their base. He had 10 mins in Sage mode, which was double the time from his encounter with pain as Kyuubi had been sealed tighter so the interference had lessened.

'10 min is more than enough with my power.' Naruto thought as his power had multiplied 50 or so from his base strength, he could fast as lightning with sage mode (Mach 280)

'After this I need to find ways to increase my base strength to become more powerful as Pain fought me without any amps and actually being on his death bed.' Naruto mused as he entered the bee hive of activity; his intrusion was felt as multiple clones dashed through the underground base to restrain the Root Ninja

'They are just brainwashed people. I shall give them a new life like Sai.'

Naruto restrained the person closest to him by breaking the foe's limbs as he didn't know any other method.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am surprised that you would pay us a visit." Danzo muttered without a change in his expression

Naruto looked at the old man who looked so fragile but he could feel the familiar signals of Sharingans around his body.

"You are a sick man, Danzo. I would have forgiven you if you had done your part in saving our home but instead you made sure it would go wrong. Do you have anything to add?" Naruto muttered with disgust as the man who didn't even let corpses in peace for his ambitions

'Such revolting aura.' Naruto thought as he stood few meters from him and senses through sage mode

"I did not expect this to happen. It's just Tsunade was a failure as a Hokage that she couldn't even save the people. The barbarian woman is the biggest stain on the Senju line and the Shodaime's legacy." Danzo replied but before he could even continue things had gone awry

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH" Naruto roared as he unleashed a single punch at Danzo, expecting him to explode from the force

But something unusual happened, Danzo survived with zero damage. Naruto was surprised as he could feel that Danzo didn't have enough strength to handle a single punch from him and he survived with no visible injuries.

'This shouldn't be possible. It can't be an illusion since I have my eyes closed from the beginning so what happened.' Naruto mused as he stopped for a second

'Incredible power, Naruto has really grown beyond my expectations. I was planning to use this for something else but having him as a follower would do much better.' Danzo thought as he took of the bandage from his right eye

"Your genjutsu won't work on me so why don't you stop resisting." Naruto muttered in a confident tone but deep inside he was having doubts as he didn't have much knowledge on the subject

"That is not the case as there are many ways to put you into one even without your eyes open and unfortunately this is one of those." Danzo muttered as his Mangekyo Sharingan which he had stolen from Shisui activated its ultimate skill

"Become my follower for the betterment of Konoha, it is you wish." Danzo said as he projected the desire through his eye

All could have been well and dandy for the old man Danzo but unfortunately Itachi was a pain the ass, even beyond the grave.

The affect of the genjutsu was canceled as Naruto's right turned into an identical MS, which was caused it to fail.

Danzo wanted to curse at his waste of his precious resource and escape since he knew Naruto's body was too difficult to harm, and he wasn't very sure about surviving the 9 min's.

On the other hand Naruto was done with waiting and deciding to bull doze through Danzo, 'If he lives through one strike than I will give him another and another until he stays dead. I don't believe he can keep doing this forever.'

Acting on this belief Naruto attacked him while leaving three clones at the back to prepare a Rasenshuriken to end him millions of times.

Danzo was alarmed as he already knew the details of the jutsu and as luck would have it, it was one of the worst matchups with his life saving skill the Izanami because of its continuous assault.

Naruto could see the change in his expressions and emotion through his nature senses, and he felt much better knowing that Danzo won't die with a peace of mind.

He continued hitting him with a barrage of Senjutsu enhanced punches and kicks that were unavoidable since the attacks were invisible and left no traces like wind movement or more.

Danzo kept on being revived while his Sharingan eyes kept on losing light, the strength difference was too much that Danzo couldn't do anything as he couldn't even survive a single hit or dodge it.

The scene was so surreal and unexpected that Danzo was losing hope already as he saw the jutsu ready and even without it, he had no chance of survival.

'I could take him with me but Konoha needs him.' Danzo decided to cancel the seals on his body which cause it to explode and take of 1000 miles of the map while dragging anyone nearby into the center of the blast which also had space properties that would shred his enemy.

"Good luck child, I hope you can bring glory to our motherland." Danzo muttered as he closed his eyes as the Rasenshuriken hit him

Naruto was not feeling as he heard the words from the man, it angered him.

"Why couldn't you have worked with others? Why did you want to control everything? You were not perfect nor were you the strongest, it would have better if you had just worked with Tsunade and this would not have come to be." Naruto said as he felt annoyed and sad at the thought of losing a man that believed he was protecting the homeland, even if it was in his own twisted manners.

"Master Naruto, we pledge to serve." Torune Aburame and Fu Yamanaka muttered while being suppressed by his clones as they heard the last words of their master

"I accept your loyalty so work to protect Konoha in my absence. That is all I command." Naruto said as he could feel that they were not lying and the only way to adjust them to normal life was to allow them to roam free in the light and not stay in the shadows

'We need them, Root are the only ones left other than a few. I don't want to think about the evils of man but the other nations will take advantage if they don't see much fight left in us.' Naruto thought as carried the Root members to the village while destroying the base. The dark secrets of Konoha had to be purged as they had nothing to with the Hokage but no one would care about that and would put blame on Konoha for the actions of a rouge ninja.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Naruto asked as he walked closer to Hinata's tent

"She is fine but will take some time to regain consciousness." Hiashi replied while turning to Naruto as he could feel that wasn't all the boy was here for

"I want you to lead the remnants of the Village while the Hokage is indisposed. You are the only clan leader left so I will let you control the Root ninjas." Naruto said as he pointed towards the Root ninja's being healed by Sakura

'He has grown really strong. Minato would be proud of him but I didn't think he would mature after seeing his personality once he returned from the Kazekage rescue fiasco.' Hiashi thought as he had reevaluate Naruto

"I do not mind but it would be better if you led as the people see you as their savior and I am not quite liked."

"I am unfit for such a position as I am not really mentally stable nor do I think it is right for me to waste my time sitting in place while our enemies are still out there. I will sit down once everything in the world has settled down." Naruto answered as he walked inside leaving Hiashi who understood what he meant as by accepting to be Hokage, Naruto would have less time to train and would be unable to leave the boundaries of the village.

* * *

'Your confession brought an unknown joy to my heart. Hearing rejection by Sakura for so long and never seeing any interest by others, I had assumed that I was just not good enough. But your words made me happy. I have always put my life on the line for others but today was the first time someone did it after Sasuke.

I thought of you as a weird but interesting girl but knew nothing more since I never had the time nor did you time for a simple get together.

I don't really love anyone at the moment but your words and affection put you close to my heart than anyone else.

I can't say I love you at the moment so I wish we can be friends and see where it goes once I come back. Please get well, my friend.' Naruto touched the delicate cheeks of the sleeping Hyuga and saw that she was kind of attractive in a different sense than Sakura or Tsunade

He didn't sit down and left while leaving a simple carving of a bird in flight. Naruto exited the region while heading for Konan.

* * *

"What is your plan?" Konan enquired as she stood beside Nagato's grave

"I wish to find Madara and end him." Naruto answered as it was the most important goal at the moment unless he wanted more destruction to happen

Konan nodded and turned to him, "It would be better for you to implant the Rinnegan and Hatake's Sharingan as Madara uses a Sharingan with the ability to affect space time for 5 continuously before needing to stop for several seconds.

In this time nothing will hit him as he can phase through everything and even leave things inside your body, if he cancelled the affect which would kill his foes. I am not sure but the Rinnegan might help in absorbing it and cancelling it while Hatake's Sharingan also affects space so it might be able to cancel it out." Konan explained as she wanted him to be ready to handle all problems and at this time he didn't have the abilities to counter his foes power.

Naruto took in the information and meditated on it as it caused inner turmoil. He didn't wish to take someone else's eyes even when they wanted him to as it was just disgusting.

'But I have to do it, there is no other choice since my jutsu does not cover the field of space and time.' Naruto concluded after several hours of heavy thinking which caused him a headache

"I agree but you also mentioned something about Uzumaki legacy, where is it?" Naruto remembered and asked as he was curious

"Uzu, a land near the edge of Land of Fire and surrounded by whirlpools. Nagato had looked around his homeland and found any things which he studied in his free time, though he left most on the island inside the treasury." Konan replied

"Is Nagato Uzumaki, Pain's real name?" Naruto asked for clarification and saw her nod

'The only family member I come across was an enemy and had to die, life is seriously not taking it easy on me.' Naruto thought with a positive mind but even then he couldn't smile and could only feel pain in his heart

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. This story will focus on Naruto with Kaguya and will go into the Boruto era. Konan and Hinata is in consideration but the story doens't really focus on romance so it doesn't matter much.


	3. Chapter 3

'I wish I could just stay here and mourn peacefully. The pain inside my heart is really is too much, I had believed that I could take this in stride but if no one had survived I don't think I would have the will to move.

So for the sake of all the living survivors and for the dreams you have invested into me, I shall do my best. Wish me luck, Kakashi. I will let you see the world through me.' Naruto said in his heart as he got up from the grave site and walked away while Konan followed 3 steps behind him

Konan could understand his pain; she had lived through such tragedies since she was just a child and had watched many more lose to despair.

'He is worthy of Nagato's confidence.' Konan thought as she had not seen him break apart nor be indifferent as indifference indicated that he never cared for others while his actions showed his mental and emotional fortitude.

* * *

"Sakura, I need your help." Naruto said as walked towards his friend who was leaning against a tree and eating a sandwich

He could see that she was exhausted and had barely any sleep like most people. He had not worked after the battle but even he hadn't slept a single minute.

Sakura looked up at him with a calm expression but he could tell it was fake since she was in pain from losing her parents and her friends.

"Yes, what do you need?" Sakura asked as she took a bite and she couldn't even feel the taste of what she was eating

"I need you to implant these two eyes in me." Naruto replied as he showed her the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, which were inside a safe container.

Sakura looked at them and realized who they belonged to, "Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes, I don't have time to get stronger so I need to borrow other methods if I want to fight." Naruto said in frustrated tone as he was doing something that he didn't agree within his heart.

Sakura nodded as she understood what he meant, even now she felt hopeless when remembering the fight between Pain and Naruto.

'Even with all the training I have done, I can only compete with Naruto for a short time when releasing the seal but even then Pain would have killed me.' Sakura was depressed and couldn't really see much hope as she saw the difference between a human and a monster

She got up and her eyes landed on Konan, within moments she had punched at Konan who dispersed into paper and the attack landed on the ground causing a giant crater.

"Sakura calm down" Naruto muttered as he held Sakura from behind

"Let me go, Naruto. You may be able to forgive them but I cannot. She is partly responsible for so many deaths and you expect me to allow her to walk free." Sakura shouted in pure rage

"Sakura, what will her death achieve? Will it bring the dead back to life? I want her to live as she is willing to play her part for the greater good." Naruto replied as he held her in his embrace using all his strength and it required a lot of concentration since she could amplify her physical prowess to higher degree than him.

Sakura resisted and wanted to deny his words but she had nothing to say against his logic as she did want Sasuke to be back and she knew he had killed many people.

She clenched her teeth almost drawing blood and muttered, "Okay, just have her leave."

Naruto let Sakura go while he indicated for Konan to leave to the outskirts of the village, "Relax first then we continue."

"No need to wait, I am doing fine. Let's go, who knows some other disaster might just appear out of nowhere." Sakura complained as she walked at fast pace towards the impromptu surgery room.

* * *

"I shouldn't be surprised bit I have to say it truly is marvelous." Konan muttered as she looked at Naruto who arrived beside her after only 30min.

Naruto had to agree with her since a normal ninja would at least take a week to heal from such an operation while he healed instantly and could see much better than before. The eyes felt like they were his and he could feel a draw on his chakra bit it was minuscule for him.

'So this is how they saw the world.' Naruto thought as he saw how his eyes predicted the movement of everything in his vision. It was different from Sage mode, which predicted the movement all around him but it was limited to 10 minutes at the moment

'My senses and prediction abilities should be stronger now so maybe the fights would be a lot easier.' Naruto hoped as he concentrated and decided to make a clone

The attempt was successful and it actually brought a small joy to his bleeding heart, "I never thought that I would be able to do this."

"You should learn jutsu's for each element and of different situations as the Rinnegan gives you perfect control and high affinity to all elements while you can easily copy jutsu using the Sharingan." Konan advised as she remembered Nagato learning different Jutsu

"I will but first let me test these eyes and meet Might Gai. I believe the gates can be the trump card I need to win." Naruto muttered as he remembered the fight between Gaara and Lee, and how strong Lee got by opening the gates.

Naruto concentrated his chakra on his Sharingan and a portal appeared on a tree in his vision and devoured it. He felt a bit of an itch but nothing more since his body had a healing factor and enormous chakra reserves.

Naruto tried it 5 times before stopping and trying out the techniques of Rinnegan, which he tested one by one except for the soul tearing ability.

"I actually forgot but where are the bijuus?" Naruto questioned as he just remembered wondering about this detail before

"The bijuu have been sealed inside the Gedo Mazo, which is the husk of the 10 tails beast. You should be able to summon it by using these signs." Konan replied while showing him the hand signs

"There is a ten tail, how strong is this beast that you want it when you have the power to defeat the rest of the beasts." Naruto said as he memorized the signs easily with his new eye

'Really useful or else I would have to see it multiple times.' Naruto thought as his memory wasn't really that good.

"It has the power to destroy the world so you have to understand how imperative it is to stop Madara from having it." Konan replied as she remembered what Nagato had shared with her

Naruto would have wanted to believe it was a joke but he could tell she wasn't lying so he didn't wait and decided to use the jutsu to summon the husk to him.

He used his chakra but he didn't feel any connection to it and turned to Konan.

She sighed and shook her head, "It seems he has taken precautions against us. We will have to find it manually now as I don't believe he would let it be in the Land of Rain."

"It doesn't matter as he will have to come for us since the only Rinnegan left is my possession while the other one has been disposed off." Naruto muttered as he turned around, he had destroyed the other eye as he didn't want to misplace it and even went for putting a destruction seal on his body so that it will crumble once he dies.

Konan nodded and asked, "What do you want me to do now while you return to the village?"

"Help the people by transforming into me and go with my clones." Naruto replied as he left

* * *

"You wish to learn the eight gates?" Gai questioned as he was sitting beside Kakashi's grave, he had been hit hard once again by a death of close person but he was much more adaptive then the kids as he went through war at a young age.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"You can learn it but the problem is that it will harder for you open the higher gates than me and Lee. You have large reserves of chakra which is a good thing normally but for the gates it's a bad thing.

If you open the gates the chakra will flood your body and kill you instantly if you open one of the higher gates so you will still require time for your body to adjust to it." Gai explained as best he could, it was one of the reasons people with good reserves never tried learning it more than the first gate.

"I don't think that will be a problem with this eye so please show me the path, Master Gai." Naruto asked in a respectful tone as a person who teaches you even one thing is a teacher in his eyes.

"No problem, I am happy that you wish to learn something from me." Gai said as he got up and went through the steps and explained them in details from the first to the eighth gate while even showing him till the seventh gate.

Hours passed by and Naruto took in everything, even though he didn't most of it as he wasn't really a academic person but he succeeded with ease and was able to open the first gate.

'A five time increase in power, this is wonderful but can I use it with sage mode.' Naruto mused as his chakra was chaotic once the gate had opened, he could feel pain in his body and the strain was making his body red but only for a second since he was also healing at an increased rate.

Naruto took confidence in the Rinnegan and decided to control the flow of chakra. It was like going against a wave and trying to reach safety without capsizing in a small boat.

So even with the Rinnegan the control was difficult but successful, 'I don't think I will be able to control it once I open the second gate at the moment.'

Naruto thought such as he wasn't really used to the eyes and the eight gates so this will require practice, and he would need physical training as well just to give him the slight push he might need.

"Thank you Master Gai and if you wouldn't mind, can I borrow your weights." Naruto said as he looked at Gai who was impressed but deep inside still cursing the magic of the eyes

"Of course, burn with the flames of youth young Naruto and thank you for reigniting my flames." Gai muttered in a loud voice as he slapped Naruto on the back and passed him weights for his legs and a jacket for the rest.

"I will be going now as I don't want to keep you from your activities." Naruto said as he gave Gai a hug and left the place, he didn't like coming back to the cemetery.

As Naruto was leaving he sensed something that he had always wanted, a person precious to him.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto felt his heart beat quicken, he was happy and anxious at the same time. Naruto could feel the joy in his soul at the site of Konoha, which brought only negative I ages inside his head.

'Why is he here? Is he here to join us or kill of the survivors?' Naruto thought and decided to meet him before he entered the village

Within a moment he was outside the village, from where the villagers could be seen inside the crater.

"Sasuke" Naruto muttered as he stood a few meters from Sasuke and his team

"Naruto, you don't seem to be doing well." Sasuke replied as he turned around with a smile on his face

'He looks happier than ever, what happened.' Naruto thought as he was surprised to see Sasuke with such a look.

"The village was destroyed, what do you think I should be feeling? But let's put that aside, I want to know why you are here?" Naruto questioned while he never left the sage mode and Konan was acting as his backup for any surprise attacks

Sasuke nodded and chuckled, "I can understand how you feel and now you can understand what I actually felt about that situation. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Sasuke, why are you here?" Naruto glowered as he could tell Sasuke was aggravating him on purpose

"Relax; I am here because of you. But I am quite happy that the village was destroyed so we don't have to fight anymore because I would have destroyed it, if it survived." Sasuke replied in a nonchalant manner, he was feeling really happy since his vengeance had been complete and he didn't have to fight his friend

'I can't believe that he really managed to dig into my heart. After brother, he is the only one that I actually care for.'

Naruto didn't act violently as he didn't feel any negative desire from Sasuke but positive vibes, "I am happy that you are honest with me but why would you want to destroy Konoha?"

"My clan died because of them, because of their discrimination that pushed them to extremes and then my brother was forced into killing them by Danzo. The third was a weak Hokage and he let everyone walk over him, if he acted like a leader than this would have never happened and your life would have never been hard." Sasuke explained as he looked at Naruto with his MS, he could tell that Naruto had grown much stronger and was stronger than him at this point

'I always thought he would surpass me when I left for Orochimaru so I trained in an inhumane manner but seeing him again last time was a disappointment. I thought it was a stupid delusion but it was reality and a Sannin had made sure to hold back Naruto to such a degree that even Sakura could keep up with him.'

"Do you have any proof of that or did you just hear that from someone? What if they were giving you false information to use you?" Naruto said as he didn't want to believe in such a thing without any proof as people could say anything they wished.

"Madara told me about it and even provided proof about this event. The majority of the people in this village are trash that doesn't even think logically, you are a literal proof of that. Are you going deny that they will do the same once they heard that a Sharingan user controlled the Kyuubi to attack Konoha? Are you going to deny what kind of person was Danzo or even the Third Hokage?" Sasuke said as he walked close to him while his eyes were showing his intense emotions connected to this topic

Naruto didn't look away and gazed back at him as they stood only few feet apart, "I have nothing to say against that. The past cannot be changed but the future is for us to paint so what is your choice?"

"I want to lead this world to a beautiful future. A future where incidents like my brother and you does not happen. The corrupted people at the top will not exist nor at the bottom and the world will walk the path of peace." Sasuke replied a calm tone, seemed completely sane and showed no signs of insanity

"Will you stop, if I say so?" Naruto asked as he readied for action

"Hmm, yes." Sasuke replied with a smile, he agreed because unlike the old Naruto this one will kill. He could feel the desire in his eyes; they were savage just like a caged beast.

Naruto cooled down with those words and smiled happily, he could feel tears escape from his eyes as one of his major goals had finally been accomplished.

Naruto moved forward and hugged Sasuke, who reciprocated it in kind.

"I am here for you so relax and don't be so stressed." Sasuke said in a calm tone, even though he felt hypocritical since this was what Naruto had always wanted and asked him before he left.

* * *

"What are we watching?" Suigetsu asked his two teammates as he watched the duo

"Male bonding but Sasuke really is taking a risk. That Uzumaki Naruto is a complete monster, I have never seen such large chakra reserves in my life and that's without the Kyuubi." Karin commented but she didn't say that she felt his chakra was warm unlike Sasuke's which was really cold.

'Sasuke's chakra seems to be reacting to his presence and warming up while Naruto's chakra has traces of darkness. Is he losing himself? I heard that he always avoided killing but then news of Danzo's and Pain's death at his hands reached us so he might be losing his grip on reality from going against his nature.' Karin analyzed from their chakra that she felt

"It's not a problem, he is not a threat otherwise we would not be standing." Jugo commented as he looked at Naruto and he felt the nature energy flowing through him

'Is that so? I would love to see if that is really true." Suigetsu replied

"He has the Rinnegan." Karin said in a matter of fact tone

"Oh!" Suigetsu was surprised and looked towards Naruto carefully, and saw the eyes

'MS and a Rinnegan, not a good combo to fight against.'

* * *

The duo talked peacefully while Sasuke's group went with Konan. Naruto talked to him as it lowered his stress and brought him some peace of mind while Sasuke only listened and added some insight once in a while.

"Naruto, I am glad that you are fine." Gaara spoke from the air as he landed near them; he was not on guard as he could see that Naruto wasn't in a combat situation but showed a comfortable look.

"Thank you, I am happy that you would take time to visit and even bring aid to us." Naruto replied as he walked to Gaara and hugged him, he felt happy that he had comrades that he could call brothers

"Is he alright now?" Gaara questioned as he looked at Sasuke

"I am alright now, Gaara. But I have to say, I am most surprised about your transformation." Sasuke replied as he looked him up

"He is not lying. Sasuke has decided to come back and support my cause." Naruto said as he stood in between them so that no fight starts

"What would that be?"

"Killing Madara Uchiha and bringing peace to this world." Naruto replied but he decided to mention killing off everyone at the top that is corrupted

"Madara?" Gaara asked in an alarmed tone, he knew the legends and didn't think Madara could be alive

"Yes, I got this information from the acting Leader and Sasuke here has met Madara."

"Do you believe this to be true?"

"Yes, I can tell when people are lying." Naruto muttered in a serious tone

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"Search through Ame and the old hideouts of the Akatsuki for clues."

"That's okay but it will take a long time so it could be better to inform the other Kages of the emergency and have them provide assistance as Madara is a global threat." Gaara said as he took in everything about the threat and arrived at the best solution that he could think of

"I agree with his idea. We should let them help us in this search or else the enemy might take actions that hurt us within this lost time. Also they need to know that he is targeting the eight tails at the moment." Sasuke chimed in as he remembered Madara asking him to go hunt the eight Tails, which he declined since he had no animosity with Konoha anymore so nothing was holding him back from returning home

"How do we do this?"

"I will call the Five Kage summit." Gaara replied

* * *

In the dark reaches of the world, a being of pure darkness was staring at his companion with annoyance.

"Why did you tell him about that or even let him go?" Black Zetsu questioned

"I wished for a challenge and the boy is unstable, who knows what will happen. My goal is almost complete; no one can actually stop me anymore. I have gathered enough power in my body to handle the transfer of chakra from the husk and bring back Madara." Obito muttered in a calm tone, hiding his anger at the fact that the Rinnegan were in the hands of Uzumaki Naruto

"That's pointless unless you can get back the eye." Zetsu said in a respectful tone

"It shouldn't be difficult to take back the eye from him or I can wait a year for my eyes to evolve." Obito replied with a smile as he had taken Sasuke's eyes while transferring Itachi's eyes into his sockets

'The boy doesn't know what he did. He gave me more support than anything else he could have done.' Obito thought as the EMS inside of his socket rotated

Obito had achieved power beyond anything from before and he had to wait some more for his eyes to evolve into Rinnegan.

Zetsu stared at Obito, his expressions could not be read but inside he was feeling really happy.

'Soon mother will be released from her prison. Even if Obito is unable to do it, I other plans just in case.' Zetsu thought as he slipped away into the darkness to let the deluded soul, enjoy its victory for the moment.

The Shinobi was never without darkness as even Zetsu wasn't alone in his planning. Dark forces were moving in the shadows, threatening to tear the world down to the seams.

* * *

A.N Hope u enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

In the borders of the Land of Fire, a small country existed. It was simple land with hardly any shinobi and majority of the population was normal people, who knew nothing about chakra.

This land was very average and had nothing that stood out. It was peaceful with low crime rates and nothing major going for it.

In this land, a good doctor lived along with his assistant. He was loved by the people and he went out of his way to provide his assistant to those in need.

He was indeed loved by many except a few citizens, who were called delusional for talking nonsense.

"Doctor Shinno, I have brought the samples that you requested." It was a tall man who wore an orange wig of spiky hair, with a forehead protector with no village symbol on it. Underneath his wig was short light-brown hair, and he also had blue eyes with a beauty mark under his right eye. He wore a blue shirt with pants and a white vest over it and on his right hand was a gauntlet that had an eye on the back of the hand.

He spoke towards the doctor in a respectful tone and waited for him to finish his experiment on a live subject. The man did not bat an eye as he witnessed such a horrible site of a writhing mass of muscles, which he could tell was of human origins.

'It seems immortality might not be so far out of hand.'

"Oh! Ishidate, you have finally returned. I am curious what did my apprentice send this time." The doctor muttered in an intrigued tone as he turned around with his bloody hands. From appearance, he could be seen as an elderly man with long grey hair that flowed out at the back, and muttonchops connected to his beard of the same color. His eyebrows were thick and of a darker grey, but neatly trimmed. He also had yellow eyes with dark bags around them, and tear troughs under them, giving a somewhat stern look. He wore a black shirt with a white Gi with brown and blue edges over it, and further a sleeveless red jacket with gold sidings over that, and simple blue pants.

"Amachi has sent samples of a somewhat successful experiment, where by a human can be transformed into a merman. It is a combination of a human with an aquatic species." Ishidate replied as he handed the samples

"Wonderful, he has certainly surpassed my expectations. Ishidate, you can take one of the samples of darkness and give it to him." Shinno said as he held the glass container like a child with a birthday gift

"As you command" Ishidate replied as he took his leave, he knew the doctor wouldn't want to be disturbed.

Shinno looked down at the mess he had created and extended his hand, which transformed into a dark purple tentacle with a mouth filled with sharp teeth. It devoured the remains of his experiment along with the hate and all the negative feelings emanating from it.

'A nice treat but to get closer to my goal I will need more sacrifices. A world war would be good enough or the incarnation of hate like the Kyuubi or the demonic aura of Moryo.' Shinno thought as he considered his actions since he had been informed of Konoha's demise and the ninja world being jeopardy

"Hmm, we will see what happens but for now let me test what I can get from this. If it is successful I can stop my aging completely by taking from one of the immortal species under the sea." Shinno muttered with a chuckle as he started the procedure and forgot the time like always while his apprentice was treating people in a far-off city at the edges of the Land of Fire.

* * *

"How long do we have to wait for the Kage summit?" Naruto asked as he was sitting on a tree watching over Konoha. It had been three days since Gaara's arrival and he had been busy with training, and learning from Konan to ask about this detail.

"It takes time so we have a week to prepare and get to the Land of Iron. As it's been 2 days already, we only have 4 days left and the last day to get there." Gaara replied while sitting on a chair and sipping tea, which had been prepared for him by his people

"Okay." Naruto muttered absentmindedly showing the lack of his usual exuberance, which made Gaara a bit sad since he wanted his friend to be smiling happily every day.

"Thanks for spending time with me, I know you are worried about me but I am okay now so I will be leaving today. I need to get more experience and see more, if I want to improve." Naruto muttered after a small pause

Gaara placed his cup down and nodded, "Just be careful, know that there are people who care for you and will be hurt if anything happened to you."

"I still have my dream to achieve; there is no way Uzumaki Naruto can be stopped. You better believe it, Dattebayo." Naruto replied in a happy tone as he felt touched by Gaara's honesty

Gaara chuckled at his words and felt warmth hearing the similar tone after seeing Naruto be so cold.

* * *

Tenten was devastated, her foster family dead along with most of her friends. She was knocked back by the harsh reality and had to regain her balance.

She had managed to sit herself down in the place where her store used to exist but nothing else. She was blank through and through, even tears would not come out.

She felt regrets pour out of her hearts like a flood which left her to drown.

"Take a deep breath and snap out of it. We are Shinobi not civilians, you signed for this so don't." Neji stood behind her and said in a calm tone as he placed his hands on her shoulder

Tenten heard his voice and felt grounded to reality once again, and she felt the tears stream out uncontrollably.

"If we had just not left for the mission, we could have saved them. Master could have helped. If I had worked harder maybe I could have also helped. I am a failure with nothing to go by." Tenten complained as she let out her insecurities

"You are not a failure, it's just some people will always be better. We are not born equal and others also work hard. But we can work together to make up for the difference. If you want to be better, I heard the rumor that the legendary weapon smith had been sighted in the Land of Wind." Neji tried to comfort Tenten as he hugged her from behind, he felt pain seeing her so weak and he was already in discomfort from his own losses

With his warmth and presence, Tenten slowly calmed down and both spent time with each other to lick their wounds.

* * *

"Tobi is a good boy." Obito muttered in a childish tone, which people would have hard time associating with him as he gave no signs of insanity but it was untrue and he had mental problems since he played many personas.

Obito chuckled as his EMS revolved and the world was affected by his powers, and something walked out of a portal he created.

'Really interesting and this should be fun to watch.' Obito thought with a huge grin on his face as he vanished into his own world

* * *

"Are you ready to explore your mother's homeland?" Konan questioned as she waited for Naruto at the edge of Konoha

Naruto looked towards her location and found her sitting on a branch of a tree, her expression was neutral and if he couldn't tell people's emotion then he would have concluded that she was a doll.

'She seems barely alive, only living for the dreams of her friend.' Naruto thought as he felt nothing but pain inside her heart. His empathy had increased since he achieved Sage mode and was slowly leaking into his base form, which was causing him problems as he was forced to feel the emotional turmoil's of others when he wasn't feeling good.

"Yes and I hope you will show some life in those eyes, Nagato wouldn't want you to live like this." Naruto replied as he started walking

Konan stared at him and didn't respond, just walked beside him as he was walking the right direction.

'From his look, he seems to be reading my emotions.' Konan thought, which she didn't like but she didn't say anything as she didn't deserve any clemency for her sins.

Naruto traveled in silence as he felt it was right, it was time of silence and he didn't feel the desire talk up with a stranger.

'The connection with nature is getting stronger and I feel my affinity increasing with the rest of the elements.' Naruto mused as he felt the other elements in nature sing out to him, calling to him.

He didn't react to the call and walked on at a moderate pace, which would make it that they would arrive within 3 hours while not using up their chakra.

His eyes were uncovered so that he could see with them while they also provided training for him as there was a drain from having them implanted.

'Maybe my chakra will increase from this training.' Naruto thought when his mind went towards his other source

Naruto entered into his mind while on the outside it was normal and he walked without a sign of it as he was used to multitasking because of the multi shadow clone, which also had the negative side of making him talk with himself.

Naruto walked towards the cage and saw the Kyuubi lay on the ground, staring at him with pure rage.

"Have you come to beg for chakra, you incompetent buffoon." The Kyuubi remarked in a sarcastic tone

"No, I came here to apologize." Naruto replied which shocked the Kyuubi that it turned to look at him

"Huh?"

"I apologize for treating you the same way as others treated me. I apologize for being a hypocrite when I should have no direct reason to hate you. I do not know what happened in the past and only know that you were controlled on that night but decided that you were monster. I apologize for that and more, I apologize that I cannot let you out." Naruto continued without stopping, his tone filled with honesty and sympathy

"Do you think I will believe your words?"

"I do not care about that and just wanted you to know, and in the future I will let you free." Naruto said as he looked into those big eyes

Kyuubi looked into those blue eyes and could see a familiar shadow, which caused him to react violently.

"Get out, get out." The Kyuubi roared and his energy went wild causing Naruto to pushed away

Naruto could have resisted but he felt that it was not his right so he let his consciousness fade from the inner mind.

Seeing him leave, Kyuubi calmed down as it moved from one side to another with its tails moving.

'It can't be, it can't be.'

* * *

"Is there a problem?" Konan asked as she saw Naruto stumble

"Nothing just lost in thoughts. How long do we have left?" Naruto replied and questioned as he didn't about Uzu

"We will be there in an hour." Konan said when she was tackled by Naruto and saw the place she was moving to, get destroyed

'Too fast, I didn't even sense it.' Konan thought as she stood behind Naruto and looked ahead. The outline of Naruto brought a shadow of the past to her mind but she dismissed it quickly.

Naruto was on full alert since he only felt danger from all sides, his senses were extended but without sage mode his new found sensor abilities were weak.

'Where did the enemy go to?' Naruto questioned as he activated his clone and transformed

"There!" Naruto shouted with a nature punch which hit the target squarely on the face without giving it a chance to escape

"Not bad, I thought you will be weak but you seem worthy to be hunted." Naruto heard a voice so cold he felt his skin crawl, it came from all sides and he couldn't pin point the target.

'Where is he?' It was like the target was not even in the area

"It might just be a projection." Konan added as the Akatsuki used such techniques to communicate

Naruto nodded and was about to head for the downed target but found nothing at the site.

He looked around but found nothing, "The enemy has left the vicinity but we should be on alert."

Konan nodded and activated her passive defense so she can directly retaliate instead of worrying about defense.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I will be using the non canon movie characters for plot and made Obito even crazier than he actually is.


	6. Chapter 6

In the land of wind, in a place in the middle of the desert, Suna was located. It was the village of ninjas that belonged to the Land of Wind and these days it was moving towards a bright future. Everyone was happy and going through their lives without any issue.

But the surface never represented the true situation as in the deep shadows of this land, the people of power discussed things that could undo everything. The legitimacy of Gaara's rules was still being questioned; people wanted Kankurou to take over and not the human monster.

This problem was like a ticking time bomb as even the younger generation was moving towards Kankurou since he interacted with them and did missions with them, lead them towards victory while Gaara was busy with administration.

Kankurou had already heard these words from his subordinates and was not feeling good about it since he had no interest in taking over the job. But right now he wasn't concerned since it wasn't a big issue and he only needed to talk to Gaara so that he will be more active in communication.

His concern was the well being of his sister, who had been hit hard by the devastating news and had closed herself.

"Temari, I won't say I understand what you are feeling but know that he wouldn't want you to be like this." Kankurou said as he stood outside her room but there was no response as Temari lay on the bed staring at the ceiling

"Temari, you are not a normal ninja. You can't allow yourself to be weak; we represent the nation so get up." Kankurou muttered as he put aside his sympathy for his sister as she was hurting the legitimacy of the house

Kankurou entered the room by breaking the door and saw her lifelessly staring out the window, she turned towards him and he could feel the tangible pain in her eyes.

"You really loved him too much." Kankurou muttered as he got close and hugged her to provide comfort

Temari didn't resist unlike the usual treatment and slowly tears dropped from her eyes, they had waited for three days and now it was like a waterfall.

Kankurou didn't say anything just rubbed her back and let her relax for several minutes, "Shikamaru never let the death of his loved ones affect his performance. Are you going to let him down?" I need you and Gaara needs you. There are threats in the desert, our shinobi had been killed and we have no idea."

Temari listened to his words, she felt hurt at the mention of his name but she knew Kankurou was right.

'Shikamaru did not let Asuma death cripple him. I can not disappoint him; he would want me to help my Kage just like he wanted to work for his Kage.' Temari let out a sigh and took a deep breath

"So you want me to lead my team and find clues?" Temari pushed him away and asked

"Yes, your team is best at information gathering in the desert. So it shouldn't be an issue." Kankurou said with a smile as he saw her nod and left the room to give her some space

'I hope she can move on or she will have to retire.'

* * *

"Hahahaha" An old man laughed as he heard the news of Konoha's destruction that it looked like he might keel over from the overdose.

"Grandpa, careful or your might hurt your back." Kurotsuchi warned as she looked at her grandfather with an annoyed look

"No worries nothing can happen…." Onoki the third Tsuchikage muttered when he felt his back in terrible pain

'Guh' Onoki fell to the floor as he tried to adjust his muscular structure which was permanently damaged unless he wished to deal with Tsunade

"I told you so" Kuro said as she looked at him and not taking a step to help as it wasn't anything new and a servant helped him up

"The Kage Summit had been called so take me with you." Kuro insisted forcefully

"Okay but know that there will be danger and you can die."

"I am not afraid. I am a jounin and it will not be something new for me to face extreme danger, when I am related to you." Kuro replied in dead pan manner as it was something very obvious, he could try to come up with something logical

"Ah, you are right. I just forgot that I have so many enemies." Onoki said as he tapped his forehead, worsening Kuro's impression of him as he was crushing the powerful Tsuchikage's image into nothingness with his old man antics.

"Don't look at me like that, memory has nothing to do with my power and if you could just get to my level then I wouldn't have to sit here." Onoki said as he flew and looked out of the window, the only thing he was jealous of Hiruzen for was the abundant availability of replacements.

'Why couldn't I have strong individuals to replace me, if I retire or die?'

* * *

"From here we have to fly or else you will lose a lot of chakra before even getting to Uzu as the water flowing has been affected by the chakra draining seals, which are very hard to locate." Konan said as they arrived near the waters

Naruto nodded and looked at her, expecting her to carry him.

"Why don't you just make wings with transformation jutsu and fly?" Konan advised as she felt it was not a good idea to be so defenseless

Naruto was shocked as he looked at her with a incredulous gaze, it was a just mind blowing idea.

'Why has no one ever tried that? No, why did I not do that when I am always transforming into things in the middle of combat?' Naruto stood still for awhile as memories of his combat went through him, where he could have just made some wings to fly as he so much chakra to waste.

"You are right, let me try." Naruto muttered as he concentrated on his chakra and guided it through the use of hand signs

He imagined similar white wings as Konan and they appeared behind his back within moments as his chakra control was perfect or near perfect with the Rinnegan.

Naruto flapped the wings and was rocketed into the sky as he moved them at very fast speeds. As he tried to stop them, Naruto ended up falling to the ground and crashing, causing a crater to form.

"We have some time so let me guide you as flight is an advantage in a fight as you might not be able to counter it with an equal opponent." Konan said as she landed near Naruto, to her it was common sense which was why she made wings but as she thought about it, she realized that no one did it.

'The people of this world can be truly stupid, just because a skill is ranked low doesn't mean to stop using it at a higher level.' Konan thought with disappointment

Naruto wanted to hurry but then remembered the words of Jiraiya, "Haste makes waste and girls don't like quick shooters as well."

'I did not have to recall the last part, Mr. Brain.' Naruto got up and nodded

"Please guide me"

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. This story will have a slow pace.


	7. Chapter 7

It ended up taking hours for Naruto to learn to fly skillfully after using hundreds of clones. The sky had turned dark and Naruto was feeling the fatigue catching up to him as he hadn't slept for days.

"We should rest now or else it will be dangerous." Konan advised as she started preparing a fire to cook some deer she had caught while Naruto did his final round of the sky battle.

Naruto lay on the ground as he stared at the night sky, looking at the countless stars. It was such a peaceful scene that it brought some calm to his bleeding heart.

'I wish I could just sleep it all away.' Naruto thought but knew it was just a fleeting dream that will never come true. Dead will stay dead and the pain will be buried by the passage of time, hopefully.

Naruto closed his eyes and in moments he could see the images of his loved ones, it was painful and the reason he couldn't sleep. He ended up awake so he stood up to take a dip and refresh himself with cold water.

Naruto dived into the water and sunk deep inside as he wanted to feel the pressure on his body. He didn't have problem breathing as until he had chakra, he was okay without air.

The world was so dark, there was no light juts the feeling of being enveloped in the cold darkness. He felt like letting it go sometimes but that was the path of a coward and Naruto Uzumaki was no coward.

He will not run from his problems and will face them head on like always. No matter the losses, he will never fall as that is his way and the wish of those who support him.

"Enough mopping around." Naruto muttered as he finished giving himself a break and broke through the surface of the water instantly as he used the water to propel into the sky

Naruto landed on the ground and his body was dried by heating up the chakra. He felt a bit less stressed now and sat down opposite Konan.

Konan passed a piece of meat to him and enjoyed her meal. Naruto thanked her for the food and ate quietly as he contemplated his steps.

'I hope I can find something useful in Uzu.'

* * *

"Why don't you kill the boy now? Won't he be a threat later?" said as he appeared from underground

"Not yet, I am waiting and need some entertainment to pass time." Obito responded as he sat on a chair watching some monitors that showed Naruto and some other places. It operated through the spores that Zetsu had planted all around the world.

"I see but don't let your pride get to you or you may fall to the boy. Also what is the problem with that being you summoned?"

"I am sure of my goal Zetsu, no need to worry. As for that person, he just enjoys hunting from what I have seen." Obito replied as he switched to seeing the masked individual with black hair and red eyes controlling puppets killing an A rank Ninja

'Maybe I should guide him to the eight tails. It might be a fun battle to watch as the Raikage will also interfere. Naruto is too problematic for him or he just wants for him to grow.' Obito thought as he stood up and disappeared instantly

'Mother will be very happy with the harvest.' Zetsu smiled as his plan was on track and his cultivation of unique abilities in the world had been a success. He had planned and acted so that the chakra abilities would mutate and be taken to best extremes so that Kaguya would be able to gain new powers once she was free.

'The Uchiha are truly a treasure trove of abilities. Mother was too strong so she never explored but now she will gain all the knowledge once she is free. Control time and so much more. I just can't wait for mother to return to full power and show the rest of the clan their place.' Zetsu showed excitement and sunk into the ground as he planned to release something foul in the world, as having Rinnegan was not the only way to free Kaguya.

* * *

The nest day the duo flew through the open skies and landed safely on the island, which Konan had already visited before several times with Nagato.

It was a small island but more than enough for to fit 20 Konoha's inside without a problem. The city was at the center of the island while there were pillars in all corners of the land, which had complex seals on them but now they were just broken pieces of rubble.

The city was in ruins but it was cleaner than he had expected and Naruto believed it was done by Nagato. He followed the example and controlled the wind chakra and let it flow throughout the city to disperse the dust and dirt outside.

Naruto was kind of entranced by the scene as he came across so many seals, even though they were incomplete and broken.

"Wonder what it looked like." Naruto muttered in a sad tone, he didn't feel any rage towards the people who killed his clan as he never really had a connection to them. They were stranger to him and he would never have even known that he was an Uzumaki without other people's input.

'Once this is over, I will rebuild this place and bring the survivors back home.' Naruto planned for the future as he walked carefully with his sage mode on

"Is there something I need to see here or are we here to sight see?" Naruto asked, he wouldn't have minded just visiting but now he wasn't free

"Follow me" Konan replied in a stoic tone and walked fast towards the center of the city where there was a circle made of runes and many more circles inside the large circle

Naruto could see some books and artifacts to the side but Konan seemed to indicate for him to go the center while she stopped outside the circle.

"Go to the center and a drop some blood on the ground. This circle is for the inheritance of Uzu and is only activated by the royalty but beware as there will be a test."

Naruto took in what she said and didn't wait as he walked to the center, he needed power and he felt no threat so it was clear.

He dropped some blood as he cut his hand slightly and waited for the something to happen. The runes started shining and enveloped him in light. Naruto found himself staring at an old man wearing ancient armor.

"Welcome Young Uzumaki to the trails of fate. Do you wish to experience the first test?" the old man was about to continue but saw Naruto carefully and realized something

"You don't know fuinjutsu, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that this place was for the inheritance of my clan so I wanted to get it to help me in my goal and revive the Uzumaki clan." Naruto replied

"Revive the Uzumaki clan, explain?" The old man was taken aback at those words and there was worry behind those words

"The Uzumaki clan has perished since long ago and the survivors scattered."

The Old man closed his eyes for awhile and sighed, "I guess it was inevitable, being too nice had its problems. We should not have let the other nations have any access to Uzu. But it has happened already so it is pointless to complain.

I will awaken your bloodline completely but you need to go out and learn some fuinjutsu as I can't teach you until you have reached a certain stage."

Naruto nodded and felt the cold touch of the ghost like man, his blood boiled and within some minutes chains were released from his body.

The chains were dark gold in color and had spikes all over them. Naruto could feel the power of the chains and knew they were very durable.

"These have the property to subdue chakra of the target and even suck their blood. Also if you learn how to make barriers than these chains can be used for it and even enhance the affect. Now go."

Naruto was pushed out of the white world without a chance to react and saw Konan staring at him.

* * *

a.n Hope u enjoyed


	8. Chapter 8

"It was a success, let's take the scrolls and leave." Naruto said as Konan expected some kind of answer but he decided not to elaborate on what he experienced as a secret shared is a secret no more.

Konan nodded and brought together all the items she knew were important and put them in a storage scroll, which she passed to Naruto.

The scroll was huge just like the one Jiraiya used to carry around as it had a huge capacity, smaller scrolls had low capacity.

Naruto caught the scroll and put it behind him like it was bag while gluing it to his body with chakra so that it served as chakra control practice.

'I will need to do a lot of reading for my goal so now is a good time to start.' Naruto thought as he took out a scroll on the basics of fuinjutsu

"We should travel to the Temple of storms in the Desert of the Land of wind, there we will find good techniques for you to learn but most importantly we will find the famed weapon maker. Our group wouldn't be really interested in him before but any advantage is better than none and he might be able to tell us about the sage weapons." Konan said as she was planning their future steps, she needed to see the victory against Madara and the outline of a bright future before death

"Is this person good or bad?"

"Scum of the lowest kind." Konan replied in a calm tone, her facial expression never seem to change except for that one time when she grieved for Nagato

"What has he done?" Naruto was in away curious because Konan actually showed disgust at the thought of the person

"He sacrifices, torture and soul imprisonment to make his evil creations." Konan replied as she regained her smooth characteristics

"Then let us end him." Naruto muttered in a serious tone as he heard what the man has been doing as he had heard that he must have been alive for centuries

With wings behind their back, the duo took to the skies heading for Suna.

* * *

In the Land of wind beyond the borders of Suna, Kankurou and Temari were moving towards a goal. Eliminate a target that should have been dead long time ago and take his research back to Suna.

Gaara was busy at the moment and his presence would alarm the target into hiding so they were the best bet for the success of the mission.

"Do you think he will face us?" Kankurou questioned as he didn't think they were so weak to be underestimated by one old fossil

"He will face us and the only reason he hides from Gaara is because this is the desert. That person is known for his arrogance." Temari responded as she had good understanding of the target once she had gone through the old documents

"We will need to be careful as he is a genius at making monstrous weapons so anything can be possible and he even might have his own army after hiding for so long." Temari warned as she remembered the reports about a mysterious group movement in the borders of their land

"I am always cautious no need to remind me." Kankurou replied and he knew she was being so careful because of her fear of losing someone again

'Love is truly a curse sometimes.' He thought as he was reminded that it was the cause of Gaara's madness and now Temari's sadness

Their journey was eventless as they finally saw the Temple of storms which had been taken over by Seimei, the once in century weapon maker of the sand.

He was the honor and pride in his time but then he started testing the limits of the law and finally broke the line and experimented in an unethical manner.

His weapons were of dark origins based on the grudges of the humans he slaughtered and tortured in creative ways for the best results and chaining their hatred filled souls into weapons of the highest qualities to make the best sentient weapons.

His weapons were still present in the outside world but none could use them without succumbing to madness. Seimei was insane so unlike everyone else these weapons were useful to him and he didn't die to them but seemed to have gained immortality.

The Temple of Storms was just like the temple of fire in the land of fire, where monks resided and meditated while learning the arts of wind. They trained in the harsh storms and controlled them with finesse that most ninja's could not replicate; they had a repertoire of skills in the element beyond the ninja's because of their focus on it for centuries.

It was a temple made from stone and the structure was huge and artistic. The gate had two giant statues of a humanoid dog and a large snake with wings.

The siblings stopped before the statue and looked at the stairs that led up the temple.

"Don't you think these statues might be a trap?" Kankurou muttered in a matter of fact manner as he could tell they were puppets

"Don't waste time, destroy them." Temari responded as she took of her fan and swung at level 3, a huge storm of sharp wind was directed at the snake

The snake's eyes shone red and it flapped its wings, causing a wind storm that opposed Temari's attack.

'The puppets are strong; I will need to be serious. Watch over me Shika.' Temari thought as she dodged the lung of the snake and sent another wave of cutting wind focused into a singular blade, which collided with the snake but hit a barrier that saved it and Temari was hit by a wind bullet.

The snake showed turrets around its body which shot wind bullets at Temari in an accurate manner and she barely blocked with her fan using elemental manipulation.

'Okay this is much more dangerous than expected; I think we will need to retreat after finishing them.' Temari concluded as she focused her chakra for her strongest move but before she could do so, the puppets were taken out with shadows enveloping them and tearing them apart

The sight shocked them as it reminded them of their comrade but on steroids.

'Is it a Nara?' Temari thought as she tried to locate the helper

"It is a good day to hunt and these puppets gave me a nice show." A man muttered in an amused tone as he walked out of the shadows, his figure was hazy and all they could see was a dark outline

But just seeing them put them on guard as it felt like they were prey around a predator.

'So cold, it reminds me father's gaze when I was young.' Temari thought as she saw the man walk up the stairs

"You can leave; I am not interested in hunting pathetic weaklings."

The duo wanted to retort to his insult but they knew it would get too dangerous if they said anything so retreated in silence.

* * *

A.n hope you enjoyed. The character is not an oc but exist in Naruto but i just gave him extra powers.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked as he landed beside Temari as she had been resting behind a boulder

"Naruto?" Temari was confused as she just saw him fly

"How?"

"Transformation jutsu"

"Oh!"

"Now, why are you here and you seemed to have gotten out of a fight?"

"We tried to get inside the temple but were repelled and then someone strong went inside so we decided to retreat. Why is she here?" Temari questioned as she looked towards Konan

"She is my partner and guide, you don't have to worry I have it under control." Naruto assured her that there was no problem

Kankurou knew that Naruto will enter so he joined the talk, "The guy uses shadows and seemed to be very good at controlling them. The shadows were exceptionally strong and from what I saw they have the force of 1000s of tons."

"Thanks for the info; I will see what I can do." Naruto said as he turned to Kankurou and then looked at Temari one more time

"Take care of yourself and don't let the despair overpower your soul." Naruto said as he felt the pain deep inside her heart and turned around to walk to the temple as he had limited time

* * *

"Have you heard of anyone like that?" Naruto asked Konan to fish for information on his foe

"No, it could be one of those old types of fighters that train in the wilderness away from civilization or just someone very good at hiding." Konan replied while trying to remember any clues related to the topic

"Hmm, if it is shadows and if it works like the Nara clan then it shouldn't be a problem now as I can just absorb it." Naruto muttered as he walked up the stairs and each step made him feel a weight on his body, and the danger senses were going haywire

'What kind of monster is it, I shouldn't be so vulnerable?' Naruto was alarmed at the reaction

"Be careful, this could be very dangerous."

The moment they entered the gate, poison was sprayed at them but Naruto used the wind to disperse it. He wasn't willing to test his mettle against unknown poisonous substance in the field.

When the scene cleared they could see clearly that the place was like a maze and it seemed to have some way of making it hard to sense chakra and life force within the building.

'Is that sea stone?' Konan thought as she looked at the building closely and saw the glow. The stone emitted nature energy which interfered with chakra and made it very hard to find anyone using sensing techniques or homing.

'I see he has been hiding in a different continent.' Konan concluded as the sea stone was not something local to their continent but a foreign item.

Naruto on the other hand was analyzing his surroundings and moving slowly and cautiously. His mind was slowing down, his heart was in pain and he wanted to just rest but he knew time was not on his side. The fatigue was getting to his head and he was beginning to question his choices.

"Naruto, it is alright. You can cry and you can rest for a day. A single day won't make anything worse." Konan saw his weakened expression and understood what he was going through as it was something she had experienced when Yahiko died

Naruto looked at her and just shook his head, he was being hard headed and punishing himself.

"I am okay."

"Is that so, then how about you entertain me then?" A voice interrupted them and Naruto saw a man made of shadows and he couldn't make out his appearance as he was just a mass of darkness that move fluidly

"What are you?" Naruto questioned with wariness as he took his defensive stance concentrating his eyes on the foe

"I am the Hunter of Fighters. I like killing strong opponents as it gives me joy so you should be honored to be considered a prey."

"I don't want such an honor so shove it where the sun does not shine." Naruto responded as a laser was shot of a robotic hand appearing on his shoulder but the laser just went through the enemy

"Nice, a very fast attack but it is quite weak." The man replied as countless tendrils rose in the air and rushed towards Naruto and Konan

Naruto stood in front of her and activated his absorption, which cancelled the move.

"Quite an annoy ability but not really a big problem." The man muttered as he rushed at Naruto

Naruto saw a shadow lance appearing in the foe's hand and piercing him, the speed was too much and he wouldn't be able to avoid it.

'Almighty push' Naruto aimed his hand at the foe and blasted him with 10% of his chakra

10% of Naruto's chakra being a monstrous amount and so in his humbleness, Naruto ended up causing immense destructive force to be out in the world. The building was blown up and the force traveled for miles, causing sandstorms to appear.

"You shouldn't use too much chakra with that ability or else you might destroy what you want to protect." Konan warned as he could end up using the 360 degree force field version that Pain used to raise Konoha

"I will be careful." Naruto muttered as he entered sage mode to enhance his body even more but before his clone could even pop up to give him the sage chakra, Naruto found a lance piercing his stomach

"That was a good move but still not enough, try a bit harder. You need to learn to affect the space time if you want to stand on my level, conventional shit is worthless." The man said as the lance wiggled inside Naruto's body and he could feel pain like no other as the tendrils extended across all his body

The man didn't seem to want to kill as he just caused Naruto pain and covered them in a dark barrier.

"You beat one of my puppets, it was a nice shot. You almost got that got me curious but you still need to grow so I will let you live as you are a prey and I like mine fattened up." The man said as he tapped Naruto which caused a seal to form on Naruto's back while the man disappeared without a trace

"The man has already escaped it seems he wasn't willing to take a chance of facing me."

Naruto fell to the ground unconscious as the fatigue and pain caught up to him.

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed


End file.
